


Liberis Meis Vivo

by Cotidie_morimur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotions, Failing to cook dinner, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is a human disaster, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, In that the whole scenario for both parties is iffy consent-wise, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Swearing, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, They're gonna talk about it, baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotidie_morimur/pseuds/Cotidie_morimur
Summary: Wherein the elders are mean, Kakashi is a mess, Naruto is trying his best and there is a baby involved.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Im not sure how long this is going to be, Im also working on my other pics, but this plot thread caught me and wouldn't let go. This is set sometime after the end of the 4th great shinobi war, and Naruto has been the Hokage for a hot second already. Kakashi retired from active duty and ended up becoming a teacher for the 1st grade in the non-ninja academy course. Hinata and Naruto never got together.
> 
> let me know If there's anything else I should tag.

Kakashi runs his fingers over the black marks spread across his soft skin of his lower abdomen. The seal is clumsy and rushed, lines thick and dark. It wraps around his stomach and spills onto his hips, amorphous and swirling. He shivers, feeling the cool air of the room brush against him. Kakashi pulls down the baggy sweater over his stomach, hiding the seal from sight. Shivering lightly, he sticks his hands in his pockets, running his hands over the rough fabric. He scratches the weft with his fingernails, the repetitive motion soothing his nerves. No use moping.

Kakashi wanders out of the sparsely furnished bedroom into his kitchen. He opens the fridge. The golden light spills across the dark room. Kakashi idly wonders when it had gotten dark. He turns his attention back to the fridge, damn, he forgot to get groceries again. 

He needs to eat something. He and Naruto need to talk and as much as he wants to, he can’t pass out for it. At the thought of Naruto, he feels a surge of anxiety run through him. Damn elders, butting into his business.

He refocuses on the fridge. Food, he needs to find some food. Picking through his cupboards grants him a partially sprouted onion and a nearly empty bag of rice.

“Fuck” Kakashi’s voice is rough. He lets out a self-deprecating laugh, he’s supposed to be an adult and he can barely remember how to feed himself on a good day, how’s he supposed to…

Kakashi shakes the thought off and pulls out a kunai from his pocket, roughly chopping it straight on the counter. He puts the rice on the stove to cook while he tosses the onion into a saucepan. While the onions are sizzling away on the stovetop, he searches for anything else to make his dinner less sad, coming up with a limp carrot from the depths of the fridge. He stares at it flopped limply over in his hand, drooping and vaguely off-orange. Kakashi can’t help but snicker hysterically at the absurdity. He, a highly trained shinobi, has been defeated by making dinner. A bubbling from the stove alerts him to his rice overflowing its pot. He returns to the stove to monitor his rice and onions, leaving the carrot abandoned on the counter. 

Kakashi ends up eating curled on the couch, not bothering to clean the kitchen table of the paperwork sprawled across it. You would think that being retired would reduce his paperwork, but apparently not. He ate mindlessly, staring off into the darkness of his apartment. 

Kakashi gets a moment’s notice as he feels Naruto’s chakra curling on the edge of his consciousness. Naruto is getting better at hiding his chakra, Kakashi notes. Either that or Kakashi is very distracted.

Knocking at the door spurs Kakashi into movement, abandoning his dirty dishes on the faded couch. He takes a calming breath before nonchalantly opening the door.

There Naruto stands, broad and tall, taller than Kakashi even. His brow is furrowed, eyeing Kakashi critically as his gaze darts momentarily to the darkened apartment behind him.

“I think we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi shifts his weight slightly, rocking back and forth. He leans against the doorframe shoving his hands back in his pockets. He wishes he had remembered to grab his flack jacket, if only so that he could stick his nose in a book when there started to be too many Emotions™. 

“Mhhm, probably.” 

Naruto quirks his eyebrow up, smirking lightly. “So, are you going to let me in Sensei?” Kakashi cringes at the honorific. “I think you’d prefer that your neighbours not overhear this particular conversation.”

“Probably not.” Kakashi pushes away from the door frame turning to walk into his apartment. His instincts, long honed by years in dangerous situations, were screaming that he shouldn’t show the other man his back. He chided himself. This was Naruto. He leads Naruto to his kitchen table deeper into the darkened apartment. Naruto takes it upon himself to flick on the light switch, illuminating the apartment.

“When was the last time you cleaned in here?” Naruto’s nose wrinkles at the dusty smell. 

Kakashi shrugs, then proceeds to start clearing off the table of his student’s assignment and any other paperwork from his teaching job. Naruto looks at the assignment covered in children’s messy handwriting.

“Teaching huh?” Naruto grabs one of the papers that had fallen on the floor. “Are you enjoying it?”

“I needed something to do after I retired from active duty.” That’s a lie. Kakashi loves teaching. 

Both men pause, looking each other in the eyes. 

“Sensei…” Kakashi cringes.

“If we’re doing this I’d rather if you didn’t call me that.” Kakashi’s lips purse. “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure” Naruto sits at the table eyeing Kakashi. “So you want to do this then?”

Kakashi cursed the elders. 

“The elders didn’t give me all that much of a choice.” Kakashi turns to put the kettle on the stove.

“Kakashi.” Naruto’s normally shining eyes had gone hard and serious. “We don’t have to do this. I can tell the elders to go fuck off.” 

“You know you can’t do that.” Kakashi glared at Naruto briefly before turning back to the kettle. “You argue with them enough already.”

“So did you” Naruto pouts.

“I’m not the Hokage anymore though, am I?” The kettle whistles shrilly and Kakashi pours the water carefully into a mismatched set of mugs. “Here” he says, turning back to where Naruto is seated.

“It doesn’t matter.” Naruto is getting aggravated now, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You should have a say in what happens to you.” 

Kakashi bites his tongue on the venomous words rising in his throat. No one ever cared before, he was a tool. That was all he was good for.

“Kakashi, sit.” Naruto gestures to the chair opposite his. The only two chairs in Kakashi’s apartment. Naruto’s eyes drill into him, not his friend, his commanding officer. “Tell me how you feel. Honestly please.”

“Anything to serve the village.” Kakashi says neutrally, keeping his eyes carefully focused on the middle distance.

“Goddamnit Kakashi. We’re talking about having a baby not an everyday mission.” Naruto nearly knocks over his tea in his agitation.

“You need an heir, and you’ve turned down every bride the council has offered. Sounds like a mission to me.” Kakashi is shaking lightly.

“Kakashi” Naruto pleads, rapidly switching tacks. “I refuse to have you carry a child you don’t want. I’ll even carry it if you—”

“It doesn’t make sense for the Hokage of the village to be out of commission for 9 months Naruto. You know this.” Kakashi curls forward. Naruto is trying so hard to do right by him. Truthfully, Kakashi is proud of the kind of man Naruto has grown into. “I’m not even a shinobi anymore, just an old schoolteacher. No one will miss me.”

“That’s not the point.” Naruto’s voice had gone soft. “They can’t force you to do anything to your body against your will. I won’t let them. What’s more, I refuse to do anything against your will.”

“It’s fine, I’ve already agreed anyways.” Kakashi apprehensively bites at his lip.  
Naruto sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “This is a bad idea; I’ll go talk to the elders.”

“You’re really going to make me talk about my feelings? Ugh.” Kakashi slouches in his chair. It creaks ominously. “I don’t know how this is going to turn out and that makes me nervous, but I do trust you Naruto. Of all the people to acquire a baby with, you’re one of the best choices.”

“I’m not sure you acquire a baby.” Naruto stands, moving to crouch in front to Kakashi. Kakashi gazes at him calmly. “You understand that if this is going to work, you need to talk to me, right?”

“I know.” 

“If we’re doing this, were doing this right. You’re not living in this dump anymore. We’re also going to have a talk about your uhhh…” Naruto flushes. “Proclivities?”

“Naruto.” Kakashi groans. “You are 26 years old. Please don’t refer to kinks as ‘proclivities.’”

Naruto snorts in amusement. They sit in silence for a moment as Kakashi sips his tea. 

“I should get going. I’ll come back tomorrow to pack up your things. We can talk more then.”


End file.
